It is known that roadholding properties of a vehicle tyre on snow and ice can be improved by providing the tyre with anti-skid studs, or more briefly studs. Different types of studs give different roadholding properties. For this reason, it is known to use different studs in different tyres.
Typically, a stud is installed in a tyre after vulcanization of the tyre. The installation tool may, for example, open out a stud hole for receiving the stud, and insert the stud in the stud hole. Repeating this routine for each stud hole, the whole tyre can be provided with studs.